New Fighters Saga
New Fighters Saga 'is the first saga of ''Dragon Ball: New Life. It introduces the main characters of the series, MsBulma, Vegito, TDG, Nimbus, Time, Gotek, TUK, Tien88, and Ssk, all of who are part of the New Fighters. It introduces the first Major Villian of the series, Morax. Chapters..... Prologue A space pod is flying through space, it is flying straight for planet Earth! An evil warrior awaits inside preparing for the take over of the planet. The warriors of the planet are enjoying a peaceful day on the beach. The pod is only an hour away and no one on Earth even knows its coming. Chapter 1: Morax!? The Evil Saiyan! "Hey! Vegito, heads up!" screamed Ssk as he threw a beach ball at Vegito. Vegito turned to see what was going on, and ended by getting hit in the face with the ball. Everyone just sat there and watched, after a second everyone started to laugh. "Very funny." Vegito replied sarcastically. He threw the ball back at Ssk, who caught it and fell backwards in the water. Everyone laughed, including Ssk. Everyone was having a good time, until a space pod fell from the sky, into the beach sending huge shock waves all threw the beach. The New Fighters all felt the power emitting from the pod, and got ready to fight. The pod opened and someone got out. They flew out of the crater from the pod and looked around. "So, this is Earth. Not quit like I expected, but it will still do." said Morax. Vegito, Ssk, and TUK surrounded the man with care. "Who are you? What do you want?" asked TUK with care. Morax looked over at him with no emotions. "A Namekian? On Earth? How stange, but nothing I can't deal with. Anyways....back to the question at hand. I am Morax, I am a Saiyan. I want to take over this planet for a new place to live, my old one got a little run down." said Morax staring TUK in the eyes, scaring TUK. "I don't care ''what ''you are! Your not taking over this planet!" screamed an angered Vegito. Morax changed his stare on Vegito, and charged him. He punched him into the ground and smashed his chest. Vegito screamed in pain. "I'll leave you with broken ribs for now, get in my way again and you won't be so fortunite." said Morax kicked at Ssk. "Take your friend and get out of here." Morax said taking to the sky. The New Fighters watched in fear as he took off and headed towards a city. Chapter 2: Morax, moves in!!! Morax was destroying the city, one blast at a time."Pathetic, this is an okay planet, but....it needs more advance technology. Oh, well." said Morax as he blasted a city block and turned flattened it. "Hey! You! Yeah, You, the one blowing up the city!" screamed Time coming from the sky and landing only a few feet away from Morax. Morax's scouter started to analyze his power. "The scouter says, you only at 765. That's pretty high, but not as strong as me. I'm at 1,875, far stronger then that little bit of power you have." said Morax preparing a blast. Time didn't even flinch preparing for whatever was coming next. Morax dropped the blast and just charged Time, and grabbed him by the throat. Time struggled to get away, but could never come close to loosening Morax's grip. "I really wished I would have to use this, but....I don't have any other choice!" thought Time to himself as he prepared his attack. "It's all or nothing!" he thought to himself as he began to hold his breath. "Yes, it worked!" he thought to himself as he free himself from Morax's killer grip. He let his breath go so he could start breathing again. "How did you do that? I just had you, you were almost dead!" said Morax looking puzzled. "If I hold my breath I can freeze time for as long as I can hold it." replied Time charging at Morax and punching him in the face causing him to go a few feet back. "Very well, if you want to play like that." Morax replied blasting Time and sending him flying through a building. Time stood up and went flying at Morax and tried to blast him several times and hitting and kicking him, to no avail. "Your puny attacks won't work on me. But if you want to continue...." said Morax smashing Time heads into the ground and throwing him threw about 5 city blocks. "Hey, leave him alone! I don't like you creeps messing with my friends!" said TDG coming out of nowhere and landing only a few feet away from Morax. Morax and TDG exchanged glances only before Morax blasted TDG sending him through a building. Chapter 3: Enter the Zenkai Boost! TDG stood back up, with a smile on his face, only to be smacked back down into the ground from a punch to the head from Morax. Morax picked him up and started to repeatedly punch him in the face before dropping him to the ground."You earthlings are pathetic." said Morax, then all of a sudden his scouter showed a power coming fast."What's this?" Morax turned around to meet a blast to the face, although it had no effect. "Hey, there buddy. How about you just leave this planet and we won't have any problems. 'Kay?" said Gotek landing only a few feet away from Morax. Morax wiped his face off from the blast and gave Gotek a disturbing look. "Yeah, I thought that's what you'd say." said Gotek charging at Morax only to be smashed into the ground. He was picked back up, and then thrown into a building. Morax stood there and blasted the building repeatedly until he was sure that Gotek was dead. A few minutes later after Morax had blown up most of the city Vegito had landed and didn't look to happy."I want a rematch!" said an angered Vegito. "Ha! If I remember correctly it wasn't much of a match." mocked Morax. This really angered Vegito and he charged Morax and punched him. This sent Morax flying, to Morax's own surprise. Morax stood up and looked at Vegito, who was now smiling. "How did you obtain such power? Why bother asking you caught me off guard is all." Morax said and checked his scouter to see what Vegito's power was. "Ha, just like I thought your still weaker then me. Your only at 1,289. Wait, if I remember you were only at 864." Vegito only smiled and charged Morax and kicked him the gut. Morax coughed up blood and punched Vegito into the ground. Vegito stood up and opened up a barrage of punches on Morax. Morax blocked a few punches but was unable to block all of them. "This is very irritating!" screamed a now enraged Morax grabbing Vegito's arm and slamming him into the ground and then tossing him into the air and blasting him. Vegito fell to the ground unconscious. Morax looked pleased with his work and flew to the next city to tell the world that he was its new ruler. Chapter 4: The Double Assault! Morax landed in the next city and it was full of people."People of this planet! I am your new master bow before me, or be destroyed." said Morax. Everyone looked at him and just stared, some laughing, some wispered. "I'll say one more time, Bow down before me or be destroyed!" said Morax now getting angrivated. Everyone laughed at this point and a police officer walked over to Morax. "Okay, sir. You're going to have to come with me." said the officer pulling out his cuffs. Morax looked at him with anger in his eyes. He grabbed the officer by the neck and crushed his neck so hard his head came off. Some people took off running, others screamed in terror, some just stood there in shock. "Now bow down or I'll....." said Morax before getting interupted by MsBulma. "Or you'll what? I was having a nice day on the beach and then you have to come and ruin it! You're going to pay for that!" screamed an angry MsBulma. Morax looked over and smirked. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your..." said MsBulma before be cut off by a punch to the face from Morax. MsBulma was sent flying. She kicked herself off of a building and was sent flying at Morax. She punched him in the gut, and then opened up a barrage of punch and kicks. Morax grabbed her by the leg during one of her kicks and he tossed her up into the air. He prepared to blast her, but was blasted in the back of the head. "Who did that!?" said Morax turning around. Nimbus landed only a few feet away from him, MsBulma landed right next to Nimbus. Nimbus and MsBulma exchanged looks and charged at Morax, kicking and punching him. After a few seconds Nimbus flew up into the air and blasted an Energy Shpere at him and MsBulma took off to the side and blasted him with an Angry Kamehameha. It took a little bit for the smoke to clear and by that time Nimbus had already landed by MsBulma and they stood there watching to see if Morax had lived. After the smoke completly cleared Morax was one one knee and hand, and was breathing heavily. He looked up at Nimbus and MsBulma who got scared as Morax charged at them, only to be kicked aside by Tien88. "Need some help ladies?" said Tien88 landing. He looked over at Morax and wondered how someone could be so strong. Morax stood up and looked over at Tien88 and started to charge at him. Chapter 5: Anger of Morax! Morax kicked Tien88 at full force sending him flying. Tien88 stood up only for Morax to come flying at him and get smashed in the face. Morax continued to beat Tien88, Nimbus and MsBulma tried to help but were only knocked away. "It's time I finish this!" said Morax grabbing Tien88 by the neck and blasting him in the face sending him flying threw the air. Nimbus and MsBulma watched in horror as Morax charged at them full force, knocking them into a building. "Hey big tall and ugly, how about you fight someone on your own level of strength?" said TUK landing a few feet away from Morax and Ssk landing next to him. Morax looked at TUK and blasted him in the face and charged at Ssk. Ssk jumped in the air and blasted Morax in the back, to no effect. Morax landed and so did Ssk. Morax charged at Ssk and started to thrash him around. "Damn it! Why can't I fight strait!? By the end of this day,....YOU WILL DIE!" screamed Ssk charging at Morax along with TUK. They opened up a barrage of attacks. Morax was able to block most of them, but still took a lot of damage. Morax quickly new he was out matched at flung himself backwards to get out of the situation, but he was met with a kick from behind from Gotek. "Gotek! I thought you were dead!" said TUK running over to him. "Yeah, I took quit a beating, but I'm not dead. Now let's say we take this guy out!" said Gotek, as he, TUK, and Ssk charged at Morax knocking him into the ground. They started to open up a barrage of attacks. Morax started to get aggrivated. He flared his energy and sent everyone flying. "You Earthlings are not going to beat me!" screamed an angered Morax, blasting all three of them. "This is your end!" he screamed as he started to charge his Killer Cannon. "I'm going to blow this planet to ashes!" he said as he launched the attack. "NO!" screamed TUK, Gotek, and Ssk screamed as the attack came at the Earth. They all three gathered their energy and blasted the attack back at Morax along with their own attacks. "NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Morax as the attack hit him and he was sent flying into and out of the atmosphere. Chapter 6: End of Morax After a couple of moments Gotek, and Ssk passed out. TUK continued to stare up into space. ''"It's finally over. You got what was coming to you monster. If you are still alive I never want to see your face again." ''thought TUK to himself. "You hear me! Never again!" he screamed out loud, right before he passed out. "You did well, you all did well." said Time as he watched from afar, badly injurred himself. He jumped down and walked around by everyone who were all passed out. Vegito landed a few feet away from him. "I thought you were defeated like the rest of us." said Vegito splashing his face with some water off the ground. "I was, but it seems fait would not have me die yet. Let's get all of our friends to the hospital. Otherwise they won't make it long." said Time. Vegito nodded and picked up some of his friends along with Time. '''One Hour Later Everyone was just waking up to see Time and Vegito chatting. "What's going on?" asked Ssk trying to sit up. "Are we dead?" asked TUK sitting up. Time and Vegito looked at each other and laughed. "If we're dead Heaven isn't so great. No, we're alive. You guys beat Morax." replied Vegito. Suddenly they saw something falling outside of the window as it smashed into the ground. Time walked over to the window to see what it was. "No,....why?" said Time backing away from the window. "What's going on?" said Vegito walking over to see what happened. He looked out the window and started to back away. "Not again." he said. This time it freaked everyone out, they all got up to see but it was too late. Their stood Morax right outside of their hospital window, badly injurred. "You think you've beaten me!? Well you are dead wrong!" screamed Morax as he put his hand in the air. Everyone looked panic, then a second later Morax fell to the ground dead, from a blast. Everyone looked at TDG who was in almost a full body cast standing with his hands out. Everyone looked dazed by how much power was put into the attack from the little amount of power TDG had left. After a few moments everyone laughed, including TDG. "Well I can say one thing that I learned from this. I have a lot more training to do." said Ssk looking at the ceiling. "Same here, I think we all better get some training in." said TUK. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I know where I'm going. I'm heading to Dende's Lookout at the top of the world. Maybe I can get some training there, but I say do whatever works for you." said Time jumping out the window and taking off. "I'm going to stick to my own training regimen. I suggest you all do the same, it works a lot better that way." said Vegito as he also took off. "I know what I'm going to do." said Gotek, everyone looked at him waiting for his answer. "Since I can survive almost anywhere I'm going to train at the bottom of the Ocean." he said. Everyone looked shocked. Everyone thought up of their own way to increase their training. Nimbus and MsBulma looked at each other and got an idea. Ssk got his own idea after thinking about the pressure of the ocean, TUK and TDG also got their own ideas. Everyone jumped out of their hospital beds and ran out the door, even TDG who broke his cast to get away. The End of the New Fighters Saga ''next up the Fire-Jin Saga'' Category:Series Category:Sagas Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Story invented by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Sagas created by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Fan Fiction